Single and multi-piece patient positioner units in the form of an elongated plastic plate or board having a plurality of peg holes for receiving patient positioning pegs are currently used to support a patient during hip procedures.
The plastic board is generally co-extensive with the hospital O.R. table and is removably secured to the side rails thereof by means of clamps. Since bariatric patients of large body sizes require a larger positioner unit, several larger-sized patient positioner units must be kept in storage to accommodate the bariatric patients.
It would be both cost and space savings beneficial to provide a single patient positioner unit having facility to support both regular size surgical patients along with such bariatric patients.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a modular patient positioner unit having facility for supporting regular-sized as well as bariatric patients with only minor adjustments to the positioner unit.